


Не тонкая материя

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: больные фантазии Ло, меценат и философ Дофламинго





	Не тонкая материя

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Медичка Шани и Einar Lars

Днём альбатрос принёс Дофламинго письмо от Ло, полное эмоций и сердечных чувств.  
  
"Ты, мудло сраное, хватит присылать свои грёбаные подарки! Я, между прочим, скрываюсь! И не нужны мне твои уёбские подачки, я не вернусь. А всё, что хочу, сам найду и достану. Так что готовься, в следующую встречу я забью тебе эту книжку в задницу. Плашмя. До самой глотки — будешь у меня срать ею, постранично, и кончать от удовольствия, добровольно-принудительно, как ты любишь. И не посмотрю, что это… единственный экземпляр в мире?.. Хм…  
  
В общем, хер тебе, а не я.  
И не книжка.  
  
Ни разу не твой и не любящий тебя Ло".

*

  
"Ло, Ло, тебе не говорили, что письмо начинать надо с вежливого приветствия?  
  
Здравствуй, мой дорогой юный Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло. Не подавись там своей гордыней, сосунок.  
  
Очень прискорбно, что ты перенял манеру речи моего никчёмного братца, но я рад, что смог оценить подарок. Это не подачка, а достойная награда за бесчинства на острове О. и ловко провёрнутую сделку на несколько миллионов белли. Растёшь! Сразу видно, что время, проведённое в Спайдер Майлз под моим чутким руководством, не прошло даром и не кануло в лету с твоим глупым, бессмысленным побегом.  
  
И в честь дня всех влюблённых протягиваю руку помощи — высылаю тебе валентинку: проклятый меч, Кикоку. Вряд ли тебя, этакого говнюка и засранца, кто-то любит, кроме меня, и осыплет вниманием. Уверен, ты в курсе, что это за ценная и эксклюзивная вещь. Его значение — «Плач Демона», — на мой скромный взгляд, очень подходит такому перспективному чудовищу, как ты. За душу не волнуюсь, у тебя её нет, как у меня — сердца. Тебе не кажется, что мы неплохо дополняем друг друга?  
  
P.S. Захочешь забить и его мне в задницу — вышлю логпос. Я добрый.  
  
Твой Дофламинго".

*

  
"Пошёл на хуй. Со своими тупыми советами, тупой похвалой — мне ни разу не приятно! — и тупыми заигрываниями. И кончай разводить эту ёбаную софистику. Я врач, и не верю в эфемерное — только в материальное. Но сердца у тебя нет, да. Ты его пристрелил на Миньоне, помнишь?  
  
И не смей оскорблять Кора-сан! Я тебя за это не просто выебу, а выпотрошу; а потом набью дерьмом и зашью, чтоб начинка соответствовала истине. Вот этим самым мечом, что ты подарил (нет, «спасибо» не дождёшься) и поимею, так, что ходить будешь в раскорячку до конца жизни — недолгой, — как твои блядские фламинго. Размер рукояти как раз под тебя — специально выбирал?  
  
С ненавистью к тебе, Ди".

*

  
"Ты слишком приземлённый и узко мыслишь, Ло. Это непростительно для пирата и врача, нацеленного стать чем-то большим и достать Ван Пис. Материя относительна, так же, как и эфемерность. Материя — это плотная эфемерность. А эфемерность — тонкая материя. Душа же находится на стыке этих двух сред. Но у тебя вместо неё член и похоть.  
  
Это я к чему. Твоя ненависть ко мне тоже относительна и явно выходит за рамки тонкой материи в более физическую плоскость. При желании можешь её даже пощупать, между ног. Вероятно, ты просто сублимируешь, учитывая все фантазии. В твоём возрасте это нормально, Ло.  
  
Как старший и несущий за тебя ответственность, беру проблему в свои руки и принимаю настойчивые предложения меня поиметь.  
  
Вылетаю. Не закрывай окно".

*

  
"БЛЯДЬ".

*

  
"Ну что ты, Ло. Свою непорочность задницы я вверяю тебе первому и, возможно, единственному. Сечёшь?"

***

  
_Дорогой Кора-сан!_  
  
_У меня всё хорошо, и у тебя, надеюсь, теперь тоже._  
  
_Я нагнул Доффи, как и обещал. Мстил ему всю ночь и утро, расхуячил в процессе крова… всю харчевню, и террасу, и сарай с погребом и сеновалом. Кхм. Теперь всё очень болит с непривычки. Но это приятная боль: победы и удовлетворения!_  
  
_В общем, надеюсь, ты это не видел, и та молния посереди ясного неба была аномалией Гранд Лайн, а не от тебя. Не хотел бы тебя огорчать этими непот… зверствами. Всё-таки я немного чудовище. Прости меня, Кора-сан!_  
  
_P.S. ты не обидишься, если я побуду Сердцем Дофламинго? Мне кажется, мы изначально выбрали неправильный подход (и я не про задницу!). «Любовь творит чудеса», раньше я думал, это глупые сопли, но твоя любовь ведь спасла меня._  
  
_P.P.S. А если не прокатит, я проткну Доффи насквозь, лезвием Кикоку. Именно, через задницу!_

***

  
Росинант тяжело вздохнул и стёр мысленное послание Ло, эфемерное, как и вся тонкая материя, — Доффи не врал. Мрачно глянул на хохочущего рядом Роджера, имевшего дурную привычку читать его письма.  
  
Они застряли в чистилище, между адом и раем, и тут было чудовищно скучно.  
  
— А мальчишка не промах! — оскалился Роджер и подмигнул: — Весь в братцев-воспитателей.  
  
И снова заржал, почище вице-адмирала Гарпа.  
  
Обиженно отвернувшись от этого Монстра, Росинант засмолил сигарету.  
  
Глянул вниз ещё раз. И грустно улыбнулся.


End file.
